Diabolic Clockwork
by Crimson.light.of.Death
Summary: This is a series of unrelated one-shots with a multitude of OC pairings and genres. Requests and Suggestions are welcomed. 2. Big Happy Family
1. Gokudera

**Don't Enter the Mansion**

_It had started slow, with promises of fun and adventures. A haunted house was something no one was really afraid of except for Tsuna and Gokudera, but they were outvoted on the matter, so the day's adventures were decided for them._

"See! There it is! I knew this place existed! And it's huge!" said a girl as she pointed over a hill and at the looming figure just behind it. There was a great square shape, but the top was pointed, and a cast iron gate was visible, so it was easily identified as a house. Actually, describing it as a house would be inaccurate. The place was a mansion; three or four floors of windows could be seen, and it took up an entire acre, if not more, but it had this air that no one seemed to sense, other than the boss of the Vongola and his right hand man, who were shaking just at the sight.

"I-I guess you were right…Can we leave now?" the brunette asked, his hands holding tightly onto the hem of his shirt as if it was a security blanket.

"Stupid woman! Don't you see that Juudaime is scared? Let's go and make sure he's okay."

"Hey hey. I'm not the only one interested. Yamamoto and the others were curious as well, so let's just take a peek inside and we'll leave, okay?"

"It seems like a lot of fun, Gokudera!"

"Shut up baseball freak! If Juudaime is afraid, then it's our responsibility to make sure he isn't afraid!"

"Just one look, right? And then we'll leave…?"

"That's it!" she chirped as they neared. The creamy color of the house and the dull red color of the roof and accents could be seen. It was a pretty home, no matter how much TLC it needed, but the crumbling Gargoyles and their horribly sinister expressions put the Vongola tenth on edge. He could feel something inside that mansion, but if they got out quickly enough, they would be fine.

_We hoped just for a few scares and laughs, but we got more then we bargained for._

The red door was easy enough to open, though it made a resounding creak as the old hinges moved. The movement also sent dust up into the air, and the leading female of the group started coughing. With a wave of her hand, she sent the particles away from her face. It was so dark in there, and they couldn't see well. "Wait…I think I found something," Yamamoto said as his hand brushed along the smooth walls. His long fingers managed to locate a light switch, and he flicked it on. Surprisingly, the halls lit up with power despite the fact that no one had been living there for years. The tall baseball player flashed a grin and looked back at the group of eight behind him. "Thank goodness it works! We would have been looking at darkness."

"Yeah. Good work," The silver haired teen said, his arms crossed over his chest and his expression sour," You saw what you wanted, so now let's get out of here."

"What? You chicken?" The girl said as she poked his side gently. He snorted and looked away from her, muttering small curses and words of defiance. "Oh! You are scared! Ha~ Just using Tsuna as an excuse to get your own hide out of here, I see!"

"I am not scared!"

"You seem awfully terrified."

"I want to protect Juu-" A crash cut off the hot headed bomber, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. The girl turned her head to look to where the noise came from; it was down the hall behind the door at the very end of the hallway. The girl grinned and went towards it.

"I'll go investigate. Stay here," she said as she skipped down the hall, her hair bouncing as she went. Before anyone could protest, she was gone. Gokudera groaned and dragged his hand down his face, stretching the skin in annoyance.

"Octopus head! You seem extremely concerned for her!"

"Shut it!"

_What we found out was that we were stuck. The doors didn't work and the windows didn't open, and there was no way for us to get out of this house._

The girl walked back, a shard of a plate in her pale hands and a small smirk on her face. The crash was just caused by a plate tumbling off. She didn't really give a thought to what caused the plate to tumble down, and even if she did, she didn't care. All she cared about was shoving the plate in Gokudera's face and poking fun at him for being afraid of a little plate.

She got back to where everyone was though, and there was no one. She gave a huff and pushed a stray strand of hair from her face and looked around. They must have gone back outside while they were waiting. What were they scared of? Her feet brought her to the door and wrapped around the knob and tried to turn it, but it didn't budge. She frowned, thinking they were prinking her by locking her inside and she went to a nearby window and tried to push it open, but again, it didn't budge. "Hey! This isn't funny! Where are you guys?" She said as she turned from the door and went to the stairs. Slowly, she climbed up, hoping to surprise them, but she didn't see anything, or hear anything. It was silent and still, and it put her on edge. Something wasn't right here, and she'd have to figure it out.

_I found Tsuna soon though, but he was pale and afraid, as if he had seen a ghost._

She peeked in each room, but found some locked. These people were really testing her patience! It was unbearable! She growled and turned to the last room in the second floor hallway and opened it. Again, it was empty except for a bed and a few other pieces of furniture, but just as she turned to continue her search on the floor above, she heard a soft whimper from the wardrobe in the corner. Letting a soft smirk slide onto her face, she opened the doors to see her boss curled up in the corner and shaking like a leaf. As the doors were opened, he gave a shriek of fear and tried to scramble away, but when he saw a familiar face, he relaxed a bit and jumped up, his arms wrapping around her. "O-Oh…I'm so glad you're here…And not one of t-them…."

Her fingers brushed through his chestnut locks and tried to soothe him with soft words and humming, but she couldn't help but ask a question, "Who are they…?"

_He was shaken up so badly though, I couldn't get an answer out of him, so I needed to find the others._

He shook his head and quivered, and she gave a sigh. "Alright….Let me go find everyone else…Where are they?" A soft shrug of his shoulders showed that he knew as much as she did. She patted his back and slowly guided him to the closet and placed him inside. "It'll be best if you stayed here for now... I'll be back soon. Just try to be quiet and remember what happened." She gave a soft smile and exited the room. As soon as the door locked behind her, her face was set into a curiously serious expression. What had happened to them? He had never been this afraid in the time she had known him, especially when he had his friends to help him and protect him. And where were they? It was uncharacteristic of Gokudera to abandon Tsuna, especially when he was this scared of his own shadow. She was afraid that something bad had happened to him and the others. She set her mind to it, and now she was determine; nothing would stop her from helping the Vongola reunite. So with a pep in her step, she scuttled up to the third floor.

_I could hear Gokudera and Yamamoto arguing from the third floor, so I went to investigate._

She pounded on the locked door, her voice high with concern for the two guardians inside. While the bomber's aggressive tone wasn't unusual, the caring baseball loving boy's angry tone wasn't something she often heard "Hey! Open up you two!" When they didn't answer her and continued their heated discussion, she decided to try to get Gokudera's attention. "Hey! I found Tsuna!"

The response was immediate, and the door flew open, revealing the right hand man, his eyes wide with delight, but upon seeing the girl alone, the expression fell and he glared at her. "Where is he?"

"Downstairs, now tell me what's going on."

"Why'd you leave him unprotected with that…Thing running around! How stupid can you be?"

She hissed at that comment, but tried to wrestle back her anger to get to the bottom of the mystery. "I don't know what this 'Thing!' is! He's too afraid to tell me anything or even move, so I thought getting us all tighter would calm him down! He's hidden, but what is this nonsense?"

_We weren't alone in this household…not only that; we were being hunted by some monster or demon._

The rain guardian's eyes widened just a touch and he reached out hesitantly, as if he might break her with the shocking news. If he was afraid of something, it was serious. "You haven't seen it yet?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I had seen it."

"How lucky you are…Hope you don't run into it…"

"I won't know if I run into it or not if you don't tell me what it is!"

A shadow cast itself over the trio, and his dark eyes widened a bit, and he pulled her behind him and looked at the creature. His hand clutched his wooden sword and he bit his lip as he forced out a laugh. "Ha…So impatient…Just look for yourself…" She did, and what she saw frightened the cocky girl.

The humanoid creature was over six feet tall, and must have been bordering on seven feet, but it wasn't lean at all. It was all muscle, and had hands that could easily wrap around her head and crush her skull. Its skin was a ghostly white shade, and its eyes were missing, but there were gaping holes in place of them. Its teeth were sharp and they rimmed its dark pit of a mouth. "Now you see why we ran…We tried fighting it, but it didn't work…" Not a scratch marred its skin, and it looked as if it was as healthy as it could get.

"T-This…?"

"Yeah this. Now grab your weapon and let's get out of here, woman!"

_We couldn't fight it with flames, for they wouldn't ignite, and out box weapons wouldn't open because of it, so we were forced to run._

She stared down at her fingers and willed her colored flame to come to life so she could destroy this creature, but nothing came to her. Her hand wouldn't burst into the crackling light that it would when she focused. There was nothing. Nothing! All she had was her halberd, and that barely seemed to phase the creature. No matter how many times it was hit or blown up, there was no response from it, and it just continued to give chase, but the lumbering giant was no match for their quick feet, so the three had to run and run until the creature gave up. By then, they collapsed on their knees, panting.

"That…was terrifying…"

"Heh…Say that again."

_We eventually found each other, but slowly, I began to dream things…horrible things._

Everyone was together now, and relatively unharmed, for now. They had hidden in a room in the basement and locked the doors. It had deterred the monster for now, but as they were calming down, the second female of the group was beginning to panic. It was obvious in her posture and how she shook on her feet and how tears pricked her wide eyes. Gokudera glanced at her by chance just in time to see her collapse and curl up on the ground, her head hidden away and her soft cries contained in her small chest. He was at her side in a second and trying to get an answer out of her. "Oi! Woman! Calm down! We're all scared! What's wrong? Stop!" he said, trying his best to be gentle with her, but it still came out angry and harsh, and it only seemed to make her quivering worsen. He just held her close to him after his attempts at calming her normally failed, and he tried to treat her gently like he would a baby. His soft shooshes and gently touches didn't do much though, and she was still trembling and scared in his grip.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know!"

_Blood_

In her dream world, she could see the crisp white walls of the building smeared with crimson that portrayed pictures and numbers, ones her friends were associated with. Twenty Seven for Tsuna…Eighty for Yamamoto…Ninety six for Chrome…Fifty nine for Gokudera… She didn't know what they meant, but the smell of metal was starting to make her sick, but she had to find her friends. They were somewhere beyond all of this crimson, and they'd be happy to see her, no matter how beaten she was. Yeah…They'd welcome her with open arms…

_Death_

Only, she didn't find her friends. She found their bodies, lifeless and dumped aside as if they weren't important. As if they were disposable. As if no one care for them. She let out a scream and fell to her knees as fear and sorrow paralyzed her. The shriek lasted for a while, and secretly she hoped that if she kept it up, they might wake up and try to quiet her, but it didn't work. They were just where they were before, and just as still as before. Her chest was heaving in effort and wet tears slid down her cheeks as she forced herself to crawl closer to them. One hand reached out and brushed the face nearest to her with her fingertips. Through the red substance, she could see it was Yamamoto Takeshi. His round brown orbs were dull and half lidded, and his smile was now turned downwards and he looked as if he died with regrets. Her tears dripped onto his face and washed some of the dirt and blood away with the salty drops.

She grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him from the pile. It was a slow process seeing that she was so small, and he was buried under other bodies, but once he was laid out on his back, she stared at him and almost collapsed in sorrow again, but her job wasn't over yet. There was more to do. Her fingers closed his eyelids, and she took his hands and crossed them over his chest so he looked as if he was asleep instead of… She gritted her teeth and brushed the hair out of his face and kissed the middle of his forehead before leaving him to rest

She continued on her task, by pulling everyone out of the ungraceful pile and onto their backs, much like the rain guardian. She too closed their eyes and kissed them goodnight, but there was still one left, and she wasn't sure if she could pull through without just collapsing once more; The Storm guardian of the Vongola was last, and it was a heavy burden on her heart, but she couldn't leave him sprawled out there so ungracefully. She bit her lip, allowing a little of her blood to drip from the wounds and onto the ground and mixing with god knows who else's as she pulled him next to his Boss; that's where he'd want to die…Next to Tsuna. She kneeled down by his side and placed each of his hand on his chest and folded them so he looked like the pale angel he deserved to be, and her hand hovered above his eyes for a moment before closing them as well. Her lips pressed against his forehead and lingered there for a moment longer. She hoped to god he'd just pop alive and chastise her for being so emotional around him, and then wake up the rest, and they could leave, but there was no such response, and all she could do was lay her forehead against his and allow the tears to spill and wash the blood off of him. They were all gone…Dead…

_Regrets_

She only saw the white paper in his breast pocket by chance, and she would have left it too, if it hadn't had her name on it. She lifted her trembling hand and plucked it from his still form and opened it. Inside was a map of some sort drawn onto a napkin and a note to her. It described that the map showed a route to the key located on the top floor upstairs, and that she should use her quick feet and get going before something came for her as well, and that she should bring Tsuna with her, if she had him. It was as if he knew what was going to happen to them, aside from Tsuna's demise as well, but there was another tidbit at the bottom that she almost didn't read. It told her that she had to get out alive, that she could live in place of them if something happened to them, and that if they all got out, he demanded that they went on a date together, but he didn't care when or where. She choked slightly, able to hear his tone of voice through the paper, and it brought a sad smile to her face. He cared…somewhere deep inside. She placed the napkin with the directions in her pocket and the note in her shirt. She wanted it as close to her heart as possible, and she didn't want to risk losing something so precious. She rose on wobbly legs and grabbed her bloodied halberd and went out.

_But there was one thing that wasn't so bad...Hope_

In her small hands was the key that the bomber had directed her to in her last letter, but behind her was the brute she was trying to outrun. It was an easy task for her, seeing as she was quick and light. She scurried to the front door, and inserted they key into the lock, then flung the door open and ran as fast as she could, the rain washing away the blood on her skin and masking her tears of happiness. Finally! Air! Freedom!

But…She was missing something…She was missing her friends…The one she liked… So she slowed, just as she reached the gates and turned to face the creature, who seemed to glare at her with its great pits of blackness. She gave a mocking laugh and watched him, her hands trembling. "Not so great now, are you? You'd been beaten by a person who's only great value is her quick feet and her dead friends! It must suck, huh?" Her voice was getting louder, and she was flailing her hands around. "Well tough luck! You took my friends away, so now I'm going to take your pride! The only way you can have another chance at me is if my friends come back again!"

Suddenly, a book came at her face, and out of instinct, she caught it and looked at it. It looked like a diary of some sort, but it was empty. There was no name, no pictures, and no words. Just a blank book. She stared at it, then looked at the creature again. "…This? It'll give me a second chance?" The creature shook his head, then put his fists together with his palms touching, then released them and spread his fingers. "…An infinite number…?" At that, it nodded. "My friends will be able to have more chances at life…?" It nodded once more, and the tears continued streaming down her dirty cheeks. Its finger pointed to her chest, then his, then the house. "But we have to go back and play this game again…And I lose when you get me…," She scoffed slightly, then held the book's pages open and watched him determination now in her gaze. "Take me back! I want to try again!"

_These weren't dreams though…They were memories…Many memories, all similar, and all ending with one or more of my friends' deaths. They would die, and I would escape. Over and over, blood, death, regrets and hope, until I started to put two and two together in these dreams and made a realization. _

It was hours after her panic attack that the girl shot up from her sleep and fumbled across other sleeping bodies. She didn't pay attention to the alarmed boy at guard duty, or who she nearly trampled in her struggle to the book shelf. She took a tumble after tripping on a chair, but she caught herself on the bookshelf. With a lightning fast pace, she tore books and papers from the shelves, her eyes wide and panicked as if she was afraid something wouldn't be there, and managed to smack some of the kids on the head with the flying books. Alas, she managed to find what she was looking for, an old, worn, leather bound book that was filled with loose pages and paper. It should have taken hours to skim through, but it took her seconds to flip to a page and yank out a bloody napkin that was beginning to fray a bit. She closed the book and bound it again, then slammed the napkin on the table and took the flashlight from Vongola boss's hands and shined it on the napkin for all to see. The lines were a bit hard to see since the blood smeared it, and they were a bit worn and smudged, but it was still readable. "A map of the mansion," she started, her tone determined. Her finger skimmed over the surface of the napkin, and she tapped on one spot that was starred and had an arrow pointing from it to the key, "and this is where we need to go. It's a key to the front door. We need to go now too-"

"Wait!" Gokudera barked, slamming his hand on the table to grab her attention. "You're not the one deciding things here! This is unlike you! Stop it!" She hissed and pressed her face up in his, making him blink in surprise at her sudden and very forward aggression.

"You want to leave, right? Save Tsuna? Well, listen to me! You're going to have to trust me, unless you have any better ideas." She backed off after a brief glaring contest, and then pointed to another room in the basement level. "We need to stop here real quick though. There's a key to another room there."

"How do you know this?"

"I'll tell you once we're out of here…"

_I realized that they were too precious to lose._

"Alright woman! Here we are, now where's that key?"

"You guys go check there, and I'll look here. It's bigger in that cell then here, and more room to search." He scoffed and went inside, after the rest of the Vongola, his green eyes watching her every move, but he too began to look in the boxes and forgot about her…until there was the clicking of a lock behind him. He swerved around to see her locking the family inside, her eyes dulled and her hands efficient. He went for the door, his hand reaching out for her, but she had backed away from the gate before he could lay a finger on her.

"What is the meaning of this?"

_I realized that they were too precious to put on the frontline. They needed to be protected, and that I was the only one who could go fight this monster._

"I need to make sure you'll stay put…So you won't get hurt…I…I have something to do…" She grabbed his wrist gently and placed the leather bound book in his hands, a sad smile sweeping across her features, and pulled away, but not before his hand caught her wrist again and yanked her back.

"Open this door! We can help you-"

"No." Her response was quick and blunt, and threw him into shock, and she was able to escape when his grip loosened. She ignored their cries for her to come back, to stop being foolish, to let them help. She dropped the key to the cell on a nearby table, far out of their reach, and she took out her cell phone and dialed a number. It was a good thing it had service anywhere, or else, her plan wouldn't have worked.

_While I couldn't let them fight, I couldn't let them rot inside there…_

Gokudera was staring at her back as she left, and after she left, he sat down and stared at the book. He grabbed a handful of his long locks and growled, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. Why would she not trust them to help her…? It wasn't like her! She always needed help, and gladly took it when they offered! Something was off…Something was different, and the book in his hands might hold the answer, so he didn't waste any more time and opened it.

On the front cover was her name…Her name…Why was it there? This book was well beyond her years, and it looked worn, and as far as he knew, she wasn't the type of girl to keep a diary on her, so what was with this one? So many questions…All he could do was read and find out.

The first page had a large number one scribbled on the side, and as he turned the page, he recognized her neat script and OCD way of taking notes. It was unmistakable whose book this was, he'd know her peculiar way of speech anywhere. She stated how everything went wrong, and how everything went wrong, what happened, and how she'd try to fix it next time, but those pages were covered in blood and difficult to read. While the context was surprising, it wasn't what startled him the most. It was the letter with his handwriting on it. He told her directions in is, and mentioned a napkin, which must have been the one she took with her, but the bottom stabbed at his heart. He told her, very bluntly, that he wanted a date. While it made his cheeks heat up, he couldn't help but notice the blood and tear stains on it, and wonder exactly who the two fluids belonged to. He didn't have time to dwell though, and he flipped through the rest of the book.

Page after page and section after section described the same things, and each section began with a number. She stated who died, and how she messed up, and what she'd do better next time, until the point where she just starting writing the word failure over and over again in red. Was it her blood? Did she remember all these events? And were they real? And if they were, why was he having such a hard time recalling them? He growled and shut the book and racked his brain for answers.

_So I sent for some help…_

A few hours passed, and everyone had seen the contents of the book, when there were footsteps outside of their cell, and everyone held their breath. There was a familiar black coat though, and everyone recognized the six people in front of them. "Trash…How'd you get yourselves stuck in there? You know how I hate coming to help scum like you."

_So I could go on and not worry for them._

The girl had the key to the front door in hand, but, instead of running, she was waiting, her halberd in the other hand. This was reckless and stupid, but everyone was safe…No need to worry anymore. She had gotten the key, and she dropped them in her deep pockets and zipped it closed to ensure they didn't fall out. They'd find her, probably dead, with her last note in hand, and they'd be able to escape, even if it was without her. She didn't care though, as long as they were safe…As long as Hayato was safe…

Her hands were now on the metal weapon, and she glared at the beast in front of her. It too glared back, its deep pits set upon her small form. She chuckled. "This is it, huh? I'm alright with that."

_I'd die happy…_

She was beaten and bloody, and her body felt like it was on fire, but this moment couldn't feel any better. She could hear them coming up the stairs now, and with the key and her last note in her lap, they'd be able to leave if they moved quickly. It was great… At last, they were free…even if it was without her…

_They'd be able to live, even if I died…As long as they remembered me, I would be fine._

She was in some sort of dream world. She could see her body laying there, and she could feel the weakening beating of her heart still and hear the footsteps coming to her, but she wasn't in her body. She was just like someone watching television at home. It was weird…There was no pain, just her, her slowly beating heart, and voices she could barely hear. It was as if someone has put glass between her and the people gathered around her body, and everything was muffled and hard to hear. She could still see everything though, as a boy with silver hair leaned over her and tried to wake her. He poked her once or twice, which tickled her in her current state, and then he tried to smack her across the face. It just felt like a light tap right now and she frowned and rubbed the spot he hit. He was still rough to her, even as she was dying, but he surprised her next. He laid his lips on her cheeks, a gentle gesture, and let the tears flow out of his eyes as he yelled at her to wake up.

Oh…She could hear better….That was nice...but she only heard his voice and his commands for her to listen and wake up and come see him again, but the blood loss was making it hard for her to do that. She could feel the tears leaking out of her eyes though, and she raised a hand to wipe them away, but before she could, she saw that she was crying in the real world to, in her actual body…Tears were leaking slightly, and she was showing subtle signs of life, such as a twitching finger, or her lips moving in a weak attempt to form words. She wasn't dead yet.

_I didn't really want to die, and it was selfish of me to think of myself at a time like that…But I couldn't pull myself to leave my friends yet...So I didn't. Only...this world comes with consequences, and things would be different. _

The girl was cleaned up and on a clean white bed, her eyes closed and the heart monitor beeping softly in the background. She was covered in bandages, and dead asleep, but she was alive, and Gokudera was happy for that. She was alive next to him, but asleep…She might not wake up for a few days, but her recovery was almost guaranteed. There would be side effects though, but they weren't sure what would happen to her yet. They didn't want to run tests since she was in such a delicate state, and they'd have to figure out once she was awake.

_I was physically impaired for a short time, but that would fade, and could be fixed with surgery._

She opened her eyes one day, while a nurse was in, and watched the ceiling. She turned her tired gaze to the woman tending to her wounds and watched her for a minute until she noticed and jumped a little, surprised she was awake. In a flash, she was over to the speaker and calling the doctor to come check on her.

_The mental issues were more complicated though._

The doctor rushed past where the Vongola were sitting and caught their eyes. With such quick movements, the news was either very good or very bad, and they couldn't be sure yet, so they continued eating their lunch while he checked up on her.

_While all my motor skills and speech were still the same, and I could function and think properly, something wasn't right._

A nurse approached the group, a small smile on her smooth face. Everyone watched her in anticipation for the words to come out of her mouth, and she gave a small laugh at their expressions. "She's awake, but be gentle…She's still a little afraid and confused…"

Gokudera shot up and was the first to race to the room, much to everyone's surprise. Usually, he'd make sure Tsuna was ready to go and let him go in first, but he seemed to understand that he was in safe hands now, and that someone else needed him. It made everyone laugh a bit, seeing as he was so happy again, and for a different purpose as well. Maybe he had something else to love.

_I had one major problem with my mind that they weren't sure they could fix._

He watched her from her bedside, and she stared at him back. She lacked the usual happiness and smug look, and now she just looked blankly at his hopeful expression. His face fell a bit, and he looked at the doctor, pleading for him to say something, but he looked away. "She's going to make a recovery, but some memories seemed to have faded, and we're not sure if they'll come back to her or not…"

_I couldn't remember anyone, or anything about them._

He looked at her again, and saw that her eyes had wandered over to her table of flowers. There was at least one from everyone, but his own was smaller, and place upon the diary she had acquired in that hellish mansion. A few little letters were placed under it, and it made him blush a little and look away. They were sappy letters in his opinion, and he'd probably take them out of the pile while she wasn't looking. "…Which one did you bring…?"

He blinked and looked at her, and she has let a small, familiar smile creep onto her features, and it made his heart quicken a little bit. Did she…remember? "The roses…and and book and papers…" She nodded and looked at them.

"Good…I'll need something to read here while I'm resting-"

"No!" he cut her off before he could think, making her look at him in confusion. He but his lip and looked away. "You can read the letters, but please…Keep the book shut until you're recovered…It's a scary book…" She nodded and tried to shimmy her way into a sitting position, but he placed a hand on her shoulder gently and eased her down. "No. You're not strong enough to do that yet." She gave a soft whine and tried to go against his wishes, but after a while, she gave in and snuggled into the pillow.

"Alright mister…I feel like I know you…" She managed to slip her bandaged hand from the covers and hold it out to him with a smile. "They all tell me that you know me. So you already know who I am, but who are you?" He watched her hand for a minute, scared to touch it as if it would break at the slightest brush of his rougher fingers, and he slowly reached out and slipped his fingers into her palm, one by one, until he was holding her hand gently. He refused to shake it though, knowing that he might just break something, and it made her giggle. "I'm not going to break."

He looked down for a minute, processing the irony of that statement. "In your current state, you might, and I do know you, and you used to know me…My name is Gokudera."

"That sounds familiar…Maybe it'll come to me one day. Until then, it's a pleasure to meet you."

_I think I'll remember one day though, but until then, I'll just have fun living._

* * *

I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON.

As for those who are wondering, yes. I did get my inspiration from Hetaoni/Ao Oni. It made me cry while watching it, and I though "Well, why not?" So here it is. Hopefully, I didn't go too crazy on the gory stuff…I didn't get sick reading it, so I guess it's not too bad. I sadly don't own KHR or Heta/ Ao oni.

As for the other readers, yes. I am taking requests. Either PM me or include in your review who you want to see next. Now, as a FYI, I haven't rally 'watched' this anime. I've seen clips on YouTube, and wikia, but that's about it. I think I got everyone pretty much in character…But this was made after 12 hours without sleep, so I don't even know. Give me a few tips if I didn't get everything right!

Next one might be Yamamoto, unless there's another request. That, and should I up the rating to 'M'? Just because of the violent scenes? This is about as bad as it gets, so I'm not sure.


	2. Hibari

**Big Happy Family**

They were as different as night and day. He was a calm and silent, but very dangerous boy that cared about order, and she was a lively woman who didn't like to hold her tongue and couldn't care about anything regarding rules. She was an artist, and he was the ruler of his school. It was like night and day, and they both disliked each other immensely. The only thing that the two students could agree upon was their respect for animals, specifically hedgehogs.

The girl and her own hedgehog had first met Roll when they were getting into an intense fight. The two cloud Guardians had had enough of each other and had drawn out their box animals. When the two critters had entered the battle field, everyone had froze as they stared each other down. Their great round eyes seemed to widen just a touch, and they walked forward, ignoring the stares of the two humans, and sniffed each other a bit. They cooed gently and nudged each other, almost as if they were talking and playing.

She looked up at Hibari, her expression both curious and happy, and then she shrugged and sat down on the ground, dropping her weapon and reaching out her hand for them to come to. Roll saw her and huffed slightly, not knowing her scent, but she gently reached forward and let him sniff her hand. He did, and after several minutes of thinking, he crawled slowly into her outstretched palm and let her pick him up and inspect him. She giggled and pet his quills gently with her fingertips, making him relax little by little until she could turn him on his back and tickle his belly.

The dark haired boy watched them, his arms now by his side. She had stopped the battle halfway through, which displeased him greatly, but their box animals wouldn't fight. He didn't want to make the hedgehog fight when he was having a god time with another hedgehog, so he let it slide for now, and when their box animals were back in their boxes, they'd pick up their fight again, and he would bite her to death.

Only…It took longer than he expected for the two to start to tire out. They were like children when they ran around the area, playing tag and sharing whatever food they got. Once or twice, they got a little angry at each other, but they seemed to make up after a minute of endless hissing. The girl, who seemed to forget there was ever a fight, noticed that Hibari was still standing up, and she patted the spot next to her. "Come sit. They're having fun, and its fun to watch from here." He looked at her, his narrow eyes still rather cold, and sat down about a foot away from her. She frowned, but instead of trying to force him to come closer, she scooted to him, making him glance at her and glare. She whined a bit at his glare, "Oh come ooon…" She said, "Even our box animals can get along better then we can. Maybe its just time we made up."

"Don't push it. Just because they like each other doesn't mean that I'll like you." With a sigh, she gave up and just watched the hedgehogs play.

They would meet up every week or two and let them play. At first, it was just accidental, but it became more of a tradition as they continued meeting. Every time, she would try to get closer and closer to him, and after months of trying, she managed to brush her fingers against his for a fleeting moment before retracting them. She kept pushing her luck though, and eventually, he would just grab her hand and hold it to stop her from bothering him with light taps on his hand. The hedgehog play dates were their way of hanging out without anyone getting too suspicious.

One day though, she didn't come, which didn't bother Hibari much, but when she didn't come again for three more weeks, he was starting to get annoyed and worried for her. If she wouldn't show up, why should he? It was just wasting his time that could be spent on other activities. Roll seemed to be getting a little sad though, and he was the only reason Hibari came back to the spot. On the fourth week, he was ready just to leave her on her own, seeing as she didn't seem to want to come anymore, but he found her there waiting, a big brown cardboard box in her hands and a big grin on her face. He approached her, his hands on his pockets and a cold look once again on his face. "Herbivore, why weren't you here?"

"Hibari! I'm sorry! I really wanted to come, but she was a little…preoccupied with…hedgehog things. "He watched her with skepticism in his eyes as she stroked the side of the box lovingly.

"What could she possibly be busy with?"

"Look for yourself~!" she twittered in a sing song voice as she held the box out for him. He peered in and blinked, not sure what he was seeing. In the corner of the box, there were about five small balls of spikes, and one large one with a familiar pink bow on its head. The female hedgehog poked her head up and looked at Hibari in the eye, then at the box in his hand. She chirped and watched the box like a hawk; it seemed to wiggle in response. One by one, little tired eyes looked up as well and watched the box with dark eyes as well.

" …They had babies…?"

"Yup!" One by one, she picked up the hedgehogs and placed them on the ground so they could explore. "Let out Roll so he can see!" Hibari frowned and shot a hard look at her, which she just shrugged off, but he did as she asked and released the box animal. Upon seeing the little replicas of him, Roll had a similar reaction to his owner and just watched them toddle around. The female hedgehog seemed to laugh, and she toddled over to him and plopped down next to him and rubbed into his side, pleased with herself. Roll nuzzled his head into hers slightly and continued watching the babies play.

Suddenly, Hibari felt a head on his shoulder and a warm sensation on his cheek. He looked down at the girl who was snuggling up into his side and frowned. He didn't like her so close to him, but at the same time, he didn't want her to move away, so he let her stay, but gave no sign of liking what she was doing. That was enough for her though, and she just stayed where she was, watching the hedgehogs and next to Hibari. "We're just like one big happy family."

* * *

Request complete~

Honestly, I hate Hibari . so this was difficult for me to write, seeing as I'm more used to the affectionate characters. I also wanted to make something that will make people happy after reading the one for Gokudera. I hope he's in character. If not, send me some tips.

As for those who are know about hedgehogs and their reproduction, I know that they're different than normal animals in the fact that they'll eat their babies and don't really mate for life, but I don't care. I just wanted this to be cute.

So thanks for reading~ Request, review, and favorite if you have the time~ I'll make me happy. Up next is probably Yamamoto, seeing as half of his story is done. Also, I'd love to see some writing memes and prompts if you know of any!

Ciao Ciao~


End file.
